


The Convention

by StormySeaWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little cheeky in places, Convention fun times, F/M, Kinda, Pranks, Star Wars References, prompt piece, short fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySeaWitch/pseuds/StormySeaWitch
Summary: Lance and Pidge make a deal - whatever the other chooses as their convention costume, they have to wear it.#‘She’s going to straight up murder you,’ Hunk warned, eyeing off the costume in the bag. ‘And when she does, I will not stop her from beating all your high scores.’Lance snorted, and tucked the costume back into his overnight bag. ‘She’ll be fine. Pidge has a sense of humour… right?’





	The Convention

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on Discord. Just a little Pidgance fun.

 

‘She’s going to straight up murder you,’ Hunk warned, eyeing off the costume in the bag. ‘And when she does, I will not stop her from beating all your high scores.’

 

Lance snorted, and tucked the costume back into his overnight bag. ‘She’ll be fine. Pidge has a sense of humour… right?’

 

‘Rest in pieces Lance,’ Hunk said, throwing a grin over his shoulder as he retreated to his room.

 

‘I have a back up!’ Lance called after him, but Hunk merely laughed in reply.

 

When he had suggested that he and Pidge pick each other’s costumes and surprise each other on the day of the convention, he hadn’t expected her to _agree_.

 

Who would agree to anything that had even the slightest room for him to be a shit kid?

 

He slung his overnight bag over his shoulder, double checked that he had his phone, his ds and his wallet as well as all the other things he needed for a weekend away, then locked the apartment door behind him.

 

He parked his car haphazardly in front of Pidge’s house and leaned on the horn until she came out of the front door and threw her shoe at his window.

 

‘Do you mind?’ she said, jamming her foot back inside her shoe and chucking her bag in the back seat.

 

‘Nope,’ Lance grinned, flicking his sunglasses down from his head. ‘Ready for road trip fun times?’

 

‘We’re literally only driving for two hours,’ Pidge replied, kicking her feet up onto the dash and plugging her phone into the auxiliary. ‘I don’t think it counts as a road trip.’

 

‘Of course it does!’ Lance protested, turning the key in the ignition. ‘If you have to drive to get somewhere, and there’s snacks and music and good friends, it’s a road trip.’

 

Pidge flicked her sunnies down as well and pressed play, then they were off.

 

It took just over two hours to get to Shiro’s place on the other side of the city. They gossiped and sang loudly and Pidge fed Lance sour worms so he didn’t have to take his hands off the wheel.

 

‘So,’ Pidge began, turning the music down and grinning as Lance pouted in response. ‘I know we promised not to mention these costumes, but the suspense is killing me.’

 

‘I know, right?’ Lance agreed, flicking on his indicator and changing lanes. ‘I wanna know if you were nice about it, or if you were a little shit.’

 

‘Excuse me,’ Pidge snorted. ‘If anyone’s gonna be a little shit, it’s you. I’ve been having nightmares for days about walking around the con dressed as like… I dunno, some slutty game character that I’ve never heard of.’

 

‘Dude, same!’ Lance said loudly, turning to look at her quickly before looking back at the road. ‘I had a dream that you got to walk around looking like a total badass, meanwhile I was stuck in a cookie monster suit and I couldn’t take it off or else I’d lose the bet.’

 

‘I solemnly swear I didn’t get a cookie monster costume,’ Pidge said, putting her hand on her heart.

 

‘And I promise I didn’t pick a slutty game character,’ Lance replied.

 

Shiro was at work when they arrived, and Lance used the spare key to break in. They chucked their stuff in the spare room, and each had a shower in preparation for the convention.

 

‘Doors open in a few hours, Pidgey,’ Lance called. ‘Wanna do costumes now?’

 

‘Yes!’ Pidge replied, coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and a baggy shirt on.

 

‘Okay, okay, me first!’ Lance said, holding out the bag.

 

‘Oh god, what is it… it’s tiny,’ she moaned, peeking inside.

 

‘... do you like it?’ Lance said with a grin.

 

‘ _Really_ Lance? Slave Leia?’ she scowled. ‘I thought you said it wasn’t slutty!’

 

‘Technically speaking, I said it wasn’t a slutty _game_ character…’ Lance laughed.

 

Pidge huffed, and shoved the bag under her arm. ‘Fine. I’ll wear it. I’m not losing a bet to you of all people.’

 

‘Wait, what?’ Lance said. ‘No wait, Pidge, I’m kidding, I have a normal Leia costume in here too.’

 

‘Mmm… nah. I’m gonna wear this one,’ Pidge replied with a cheeky grin. ‘After all, are you really a nerd if you haven’t dressed up as slave Leia?’

 

‘Pidge, you don’t have to… here, just wear this one,’ Lance said quickly, pulling out the classic white Leia costume for her.

 

‘No, no,’ Pidge said, waving her hand. ‘You picked this one. Clearly you put _a lot of thought into it_.’

 

‘I didn’t! It was a joke! Pidge you’re gonna freeze, and everyone’s gonna be taking photos of you and you’re gonna be basically naked,’ Lance pleaded.

 

‘Sounds good to me,’ Pidge said with a wink, closing the bathroom door behind her.

 

Lance spent the next ten minutes pacing around the lounge room chewing on his thumbnail. This joke had backfired terribly. He didn’t actually want Pidge walking around the con dressed like that. The sound of the bathroom door opening made him jump, and he whirled around to look at her.

 

‘Whaddya think?’ she asked, cocking her hip to one side in a concentrated dosage of sass.

 

‘Holy shit,’ he said before he could stop himself.

 

She smirked, and reached into her bag to grab his costume. She chucked it at him, and he fumbled with it since he was too busy staring.

 

‘Hey,’ she said, snapping her figures. ‘We have a tight schedule. Get dressed so we can go.’

 

‘... and you’re  sure you’re going like that?’

 

‘Positive,’ she smiled sweetly. ‘Now hurry the fuck up I wanna get moving.’

 

He walked to the bathroom in a daze, not bothering to look at his costume. He snibbed the door and left the bag sitting on the closed toilet lid.

 

**L:** Hunk??? Costume plan backfired   
**H:** Duh

**L:** HUNK SHE’S GONNA WEAR IT

**H:** Shit, really?   
**H:** God that girl has balls   
**L:** WHAT DO I DO???

**H:** Suck it up? You know what Pidge is like when she decides to do something.

**L:** Kill me pls.   
**H:** Nah buddy, you’re getting me autographs. Have fun!

 

Lance banged his head on the door, and reached for his costume. When he saw it, his face lit up bright red.

 

_Oh no_.

 

‘Uh… Pidge?’ he called. ‘Did you plan this, or?’

 

‘No, I guess we’re on the same wavelength,’ she said. ‘Have you got it on?’

 

‘...getting there,’ he replied, pulling his shirt off.

 

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, then stepped out of the bathroom.

 

‘Took you long enough,’ Pidge said, not looking up from her phone. ‘Ready?’

 

‘Is there any way I can convince you to wear the other costume?’ he asked, and she shook her head.

 

‘Nope. This lovely cardboard one is very comfortable.’

 

‘Shiro’s gonna kill me,’ he muttered. He chucked the other costume in the back of the car when she wasn’t looking, just in case, and then they were headed to the convention.

 

He couldn’t help but take a few side eye peeks at her in the stupid Leia outfit, and he gripped the wheel tight as he drove to the convention centre.

 

‘... Pidge, are you sure-’

 

‘Lance, will you just shut up about it? God, you’re making me even more self conscious that I already am,’ she muttered, flicking the visor up with a snap.

 

‘You don’t need to be self conscious,’ he said, doing up his gun belt. ‘You look really good.’

 

‘Then why are you acting all weird about it?’ she huffed. ‘I don’t even want to go in now.’

 

‘Pidge, you look _really good_ ,’ he said quietly, hoping his emphasis would get the point across.

 

‘Oh…’ she said. ‘ _Oh._ ’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘... thanks?’ She hid her face behind her hair as she rummaged around in her bag. She handed him his pass. ‘Come on _Han_ , let’s do this.’

 

‘Sure thing Princess,’ Lance replied with a smile.

 

The line was the most awkward part, with a little snickering and some snide comments, but Pidge stayed close to him and they ignored the others in the line.

 

‘Oh! Han and Leia!’

 

A brightly dressed convention attendant approached them and handed them a few flyers. ‘You should consider entered the couples cosplay contest! You guys look super cute!’

 

‘Oh, we’re not-’ Lance began, but Pidge interrupted before he could finish.

 

‘Thank you! Where do we sign up?’ she asked, avoiding his gaze.

 

‘First table on the right after you get in. Good luck!’

 

‘Couples cosplay?’ he asked, and she shrugged.

 

‘We don’t have to if you don’t want to,’ Pidge said quietly. Lance threaded his fingers through hers and squeezed gently.

 

‘Okay, let’s do it,’ he said with a grin. Pidge matched it, and squeezed his hand back.

 

#

 

It had been a day of many firsts for Lance.

 

He had been to his first convention, and participated in his first cosplay competition. He had even won second place, which he was pretty sure had nothing to do with their costumes and more the fact that Pidge had kissed him like it was the last time she’d have the chance, on the stage in front of hundreds of people.

 

Shiro had given him the lecture of a lifetime, which Pidge and Hunk thought was hilarious, and he was currently in a sleeping bag on the floor of the spare room while Pidge was curled up on the bed, back in her baggy garrison t-shirt and shorts.

 

‘Lance?’ she whispered.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘You… you wanna come up here?’ she asked, sitting up. ‘It’ll be more comfortable than the floor.’

 

‘Shiro will kill me,’ he whispered.

 

‘What Shiro doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Plus he has the world’s biggest crush on my brother and he wouldn’t dare push me,’ she added with a smirk.

 

‘You’re devious,’ he chuckled, climbing into the bed with her. ‘Love you Pidgey.’

 

She kissed his cheek lightly. ‘I know.’


End file.
